Round・Magi?Cal・Passport
is a song sung by Miyamoto Kanako. Lyrics Romaji= Majikaru・misuterī suteki na bōken Kotae ga deta nara ahaha to waraou Tabi wo shimashou sekaijū Kon'ya mo yume de aeru kana Motte yukitai obentō Niji no mukou e tobitai na Iya dayo ijiwaru kimi to nakayoku naritai open my dream! Unasarechau kurai Mun'ya mun'ya suru, negoto wa riaru na bamen Ganbacchaimasu masa yume no naka ni mo Hinto ga aru hazu desu yo・ne Purikyua Mirakuru・hisutorī fushigi na taiken Te ni ase ni gitte asa, me ga samete Tori ga naitara ufufu to waraou Negai ga hitotsu kanau nara Mahō tsukai ni naritai yo Kiseki sanbai pasupōto Don'na negai mo kanau deshou! ...Hajime wa tanoshī demo ne mikka de akisō Isshō benkyō!? Sodachizakari dakara Yume wa uchū wo meguru chizu mo yomitai Dorīmusu・kamu・suru~ nante, kanashī kara Akiramenai koto desu yo・ne Purikyua Shiriaru, pesutorī...subete ga keiken Shippai shita tte gohan wo tabete Sora wo miagete tohoho to waraou Mirakuru・hisutorī fushigi na taiken Te ni ase ni gitte asa, me ga samete Tori ga naitara ufufu to waraou Majikaru・misuterī suteki na bōken Kotae ga deta nara ahaha to waraou |-|Kanji= マジカル・ミステリー　すてきな冒険 答えがでたなら　あははと笑おう 旅をしましょう　世界じゅう 今夜も夢で　会えるかな 持ってゆきたい　おべんとう 虹のむこうへ　飛びたいな いやだよ　いじわる　きみと　仲よくなりたい open my dream！うなされちゃうくらい ムンヤムンヤする、寝ごとは　リアルな場面 がんばっちゃいます　まさ夢の中にも ヒントがあるはずです　よ・ねっ　プリキュア ミラクル・ヒストリー　ふしぎな体験 手に汗二ぎって　朝、目がさめて 鳥が鳴いたら　ウフフと笑おう 願いがひとつ　かなうなら 魔法使いに　なりたいよ 奇跡三杯　パスポート どんな願いも　かなうでしょう！ …はじめは楽しい　でもね3日で飽きそう 一生勉強っ！？　育ちざかりだから 夢は宇宙をめぐる　地図も読みたい ドリームス・カム・スル～　なんて、カナシイから あきらめないことです　よ・ねっ　プリキュア シリアル、ペストリー…　すべてが経験 失敗したって　ごはんをたべて 空をみあげて　トホホと笑おう ミラクル・ヒストリー　ふしぎな体験 手に汗二ぎって　朝、目がさめて 鳥が鳴いたら　ウフフと笑おう マジカル・ミステリー　すてきな冒険 答えがでたなら　あははと笑おう |-|English= A magical ・ mystery is my favorite adventure My answer is to laugh ahaha Let's take a trip around the world I wonder who I will be meeting in my dreams tonight With my lunchbox in hand I leap onto the other side of the rainbow There is a chance for you to become friends with your enemies Open My Dream! And chase away these dark nightmares Mumbling nonsense in my sleep, the real setting unfolds in front of me I will do my best to make my dreams come true I do not want any hints Pretty Cure Experience the magical mystery of a miraculous ・ history Though I woke up this morning with sweaty hands I hear the birds outside singing and laugh ufufu I wish to become a wizard So that my all of my wishes can come true With three magical passports I wonder what wishes will be granted? ....In the beginning it was enjoyable but after three days I become bored A lifetime of studying!? I really am growing up Reading the map that holds the dreams of the universe Dreams ・ Come ・ Through~ and chase away my sorrows I will not give up Pretty Cure Cereal, pastries....I want to experience everything It is a mistake trying to live off of cooked rice alone Looking up at the sky crying turns into laughter Experience the magical mystery of a miraculous ・ history This morning I woke up with my hands covered in sweat I hear the birds singing and laugh ufufu A magical ・ mystery is my favorite adventure My answer is to laugh ahaha Audio Category:Songs Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! Category:Music Category:Image Songs